


Family Secrets

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Hermione and Charlie are finally ready to tell the family.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Family Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



> This was written for Fairest of the Rares Love Fest 2020!  
> I wrote this for noxsoulmate from a prompt she posted! I hope you enjoy this silly little story! I had fun writing it!  
> #TeamAphrodite 
> 
> This hasn't been beta'd so any mistakes are my own!

"They've seen what you look like before, Love. You need to calm down, everything's going to be fine."

Hermione huffed and threw down the third shirt she had tried on "Yes, they have seen me before, but not as your girlfriend. Also, not only as your girlfriend but your LIVE-IN girlfriend Charlie! Your mother is going to have kittens. I need to look nice because I need this go well."

Hermione sat on the bed and willed herself not to cry. The Weasleys had always been like family but after the war she had been unable to reverse the memory charms on her parents, leaving her basically an orphan. The Weasleys had rallied around her, providing her with all the love they could, even in the face of the horrible loss they had been dealt with Fred's death. 

Charlie had been a surprise. Two years after the war, he had returned to England permanently to help open the new dragon sanctuary the Ministry had started. Hermione had applied to work on the reserve and the two had become close instantly. A shared love of magical creatures brought them together but the easy give an take between them saw them falling for one another rather quickly. 

That had been a year ago. Charlie had asked her to move in and they decided it was time to tell everyone.

"You have nothing to worry about 'Mione. Mum is going to be so thrilled we're both settling down, she's going to start planning our wedding before we even get to tell her we're living together."

Charlie pulled Hermione to her feet, kissed her forehead, smacking her on the bum "Just pick a shirt love, we'll be late." 

Hermione threw on the first shirt she had tried on and grabbed her wand.

"Let's go, I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

As they arrived with a pop outside of The Burrow, Hermione took a deep breath and grabbed Charlie's hand.

"I KNEW IT! I BLOODY KNEW IT!"

George was running full speed at them grinning like a lunatic 

"You two have been so chummy lately, always talking about one another, thinking you're being sneaky leaving at different times! How long has this been going on? Mums going to have your kids named before you even sit down, you know?"

Charlie was laughing "Weve been together a year, Georgie, calm down!"

George whistled "A whole year, eh? Well, you're in for it."

Hermione was trying to calm the blush in her cheeks "Please dont make a big deal of this George!"

"A big deal? Who me? I'm the model of calm at all times."

As the three walked into the Burrow, George called out "Oi Mum! Look whose here! Together! At the same time!"

Mrs Weasley bustled out of the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks, staring at Charlie and Hermione.

"Blast it all."

Charlie looked horrified and Hermiones eyes were glassed over with tears.

"Mum! How can you say that? You love Hermione!"

Mrs Weasley smiled "Of course I do dear. I bet your father two galleons you two wouldn't say anything to anyone for atleast another month!"

"You knew? Why didnt you say anything?" Hermione was shocked, she thought they had been so discreet.

"I know everything. I'm his mother. Also, you left some clothes at his house several months ago."  
Molly pulled them both in for a hug before wiping her eyes.

"Now then, when can we expect to start planning the wedding dear? These things take time you know."


End file.
